According to a known arrangement, a plurality of stackers storing stacked bills are provided as bill processing units for storing bills, the type of each bill is specified when it is taken into the machine, and the bills are sorted by type by transporting the bills to the stackers of the respective types (Patent Literatures 1-4). Furthermore, Patent Literature 5 discloses an authenticity determination method taking into account of bill specifications of respective countries, such as ink and paper quality.